Mientras tenga su sonrisa
by LSCQ15
Summary: Takato esta sólo en su habitación, meditando y recordando sobre dos chicos. El primero, fue su primer amor y su primera decepción. El segundo... ¿se podra convertir en algo más que un amigo? // One-shot, Yaoi -- Digimon Tamers: TakatoXHenry y TakatoXRyo


Hola mis queridos lectores!!!! Si, estaba vivo!!!!!!!!! jejeje

Bueno, disculpenme por no actualizar nada en TANTO tiempo... es solo que he estado ocupado con mis examenes de admision para la universidad jeje y ahora recien me doy un respiro para escribir xD!

Ahora hace unos dias, volvi a ver Digimon (waaa k bonitos tiempos cuando era tan chikitito T-T) y se me ocurrio esta pequeña historia hace unas horas... jeje

Digimon Tamers NO ME PERTENECE y toda situacion en este fic es FICTICIA, cualquier parecido con la realidad es PURA COINCIDENCIA...

Y este fic es Yaoi, BL osea, relaciones hombre-hombre, asi k si no kieres leerlo (lo cual me intriga, ¿como llegaste a dar aqui?) cierra la ventana y no fastidies con comentarios estupidos o fuera de lugar

Y ahora si, con ustedes...

EL FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Mientras pueda tener su sonrisa...**

Nunca habia creido en eso de que el amor cambiaba a las personas. Que las hacia perder su ser por la otra persona, volviendose capaces de hacer cualquier tonteria y de soportar cualquier tortura por el ser a quien amaban. Y aunque me gustaban los cuentos de hadas, donde existia un principe hecho a la medida de su princesa, me parecian simples relatos que no llegaban ni siquiera a hacer un boceto de lo que llamamos "amor". No me imaginaba que llegaria a estar tan equivocado... menos teniendo en cuenta que la persona por la que estaba ahora en mi habitación, con las luces apagadas y las ventanas y puertas cerradas, suspirando por una sola de sus caricias seria de mi misma escuela, de mi mismo salón, de mi mismo sexo...

- Quisiera que estuvieras aquí - susurré a la oscuridad que precedia al amanecer. "Otra noche sin dormir", pensé en mi fuero interno, "¿llegaré a mejorar alguna vez?"

Si, queria saber eso. ¿Existia algun remedio para la angustia que sentía dentro de mí? No era sólo por que estaba enamorado de ese ser tan maravilloso que, para mi mala suerte, era hombre como yo, sino que sabía que no había manera de que me quisiera tanto como yo le quería... de esta manera tan desesperada, hasta enfermiza e irracional, pues sabía que si él me lo pedía, me pondría de rodillas ante sus más bajos deseos... por tan solo sentirme un instante suyo...

"Bueno, tal vez no te quiere por eso" dijo una vocecita dentro de mí "Quiero decir... para él, el amor no es sólo dos cuerpos confundidos por las sensaciones de extremo placer que viven... debe ser algo más allá"

Y mis pensamientos se cortaron en seco... aún dolía... dolía mucho pensar en mi primer amor... la primera persona a la que le entregue todo mi ser sin reservas... aún me dolía, pues cada cosa que hacía me recordaba que un día había sido feliz... feliz por que era usado...

//// Flashback (Hace 3 meses y medio) ////

- ¡Takato-kun! ¡Takato-kun! - escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, viniendo a toda prisa por verme, apenas terminaba el periodo escolar de ese día, un viernes tan mágico como sólo los viernes pueden llegar a ser un día de secundaria

- Hola, Ryo-kun - le salude con algo de timidez, mirando a los lados disimuladamente, asegurandome de que ninguno de mis amigos se diera cuenta del sonrojo que me producía la visión de su cara bronceada y sonrisa hermosa y brillante como el sol.

- ¡Hola a todos, chicos! ¡Hola Takato! ¿Cómo estas hoy? - dijo cuando llegó un poco más cerca de donde nos encontrabamos Hirokazu, Kenta, Henry y yo.

- ¡Hola Ryo, Gran Tamer Legendario! - le saludó Hirokazu con la emoción brillándole en los ojos. Me sentí algo celoso, pero sólo un poco, cómo cuando Yuri molestaba a Rika diciendole cosas como que "Ryo te esta mirando mucho hoy". Me reí en mi fuero interno... nadie sabía, nadie tenia la más minima idea de que Ryo era mío... y que yo era suyo.

- ¿Y cómo ha estado la escuela? ¿Enseñan mucho en la escuela pública? - dijo Ryo, soltando luego una risotada

- Nosotros no tenemos el privilegio de estudiar en una escuela privada, Ryo. No te burles - le soltó Henry. Siempre Henry y Ryo habián estado muy tensos entre sí, y se hizo más notorio cuando Guilmon y los otros digimons volvieron al Digimundo. Henry tan solo me había dicho sobre el tema que Ryo le caia bien, pero que pensaba que presumia demasiado sobre cosas que no tenian mucha importancia. Ryo me habia dicho que Henry estaba tan sólo algo envidioso, porque cómo Henry tenía tantos hermanos y él era hijo único... bueno, al menos ahora estan en un estado de una relativa calma... no me apetece hacer de pacificador entre mi mejor amigo y mi primer enamorado.

- Jeje, esta bien, Henry, esta bien, no te enojes - le dijo Kenta, y cambio de tema - oigan, ¿saben cuando será ese concurso de conocimientos? La maestra nos dijo que todos nosotros ibamos a participar... incluso este torpe de aquí - dijo señalando a Hirokazu

- ¿A quién le dijiste torpe? ¡Saqué más nota que tú en el último exámen de Matemática! - se defendio Hirokazu

- Eso fue porque te copiaste todo de Takato - le dijo con tono acusador el tamer de Marineangemon- te vi cuando "te prestaba su borrador".

- Si, esta bien, miré dos respuestas, ¿y que con eso? - replicó Hirokazu

- Chicos, ya basta. Deberíamos ir caminando ya a casa - concilio Henry, contento por tener una tarea que lo alejaria momentaneamente de Ryo.

Mientras caminabamos hablando, jugando y bromeando, Ryo me empezó a conversar "de manera natural y no fingida ni sobreactuada" como le habia pedido hace unos días

- Entonces Takato, tu eres así como el Einstein en Mates del grupo, ¿no?

- Ehhh si, supongo que puedes decir eso - le dije, viendome venir lo siguiente.

- Entonces... no sé si te molestaría... no, olvidalo, no importa.

- ¿Que quieres decirle, Ryo? - le pregunto Hirokazu, mientras cruzabamos la avenida que precedia a la calle en la que estaba mi casa

- Es que... - dijo Ryo, pareciendo muy avergonzado - necesito un poco de ayuda... con unos temas de Matematica... y mi papá me quería poner un tutor... pero yo me sentiría más predispuesto a aprender...

- ¿Con un amigo? Mmmm es bastante razonable - le dijo Henry, pareciendo interesado por primera vez en su interacción con Ryo - Pero yo podría ayudarte también... quiero decir... Takato ahora tiene bastantes cosas que hacer, con el estudio para el concurso y todo eso... y no creo que seria conveniente...

- No te ofendas, Henry, amigo - dijo Ryo - pero es que... le tengo un poco más de confianza a Takato... y tal vez el hecho de enseñarme le haga practicar más, ¿no lo crees?

- Mmmm - dijo Henry mirándome suspicazmente - supongo que sí, pero Takato... ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

- Si, no hay ningún problema - respondí bastante animado - y bueno... ¿Cuando empezamos, Ryo?

- Si no te parece mal... he traido algunos libros hoy - dijo Ryo sonrojandose levemente

- Entonces ambos se quedan aquí - dijo Hirokazu, al llegar a mi casa y haciendo ademán de irse pronto - ¡Ya nos vemos mañana, Takato! ¡Adios, Ryo!

- Ya nos vemos chicos - dijo Kenta - Henry, ¿no vas a despedirte?

- Si, claro que sí - se acercó para darme un apretón de manos y me susurró - cuidado con lo que haces. Se me dispararon las alarmas mentales en ese instante... ¿Henry sabia algo sobre Ryo y yo?

- ¡Adios chicos, nos vemos pronto! - grito Ryo

Luego de que sus figuras desaparecieran por la calle, y entramos a mi casa, le pregunte:

- Ryo, ¿de verdad necesitas que te ayude con Matematicas?

Se rio de manera estrepitosa y luego me dijo

- Mmmm no, la verdad es que no. Sin embargo - dijo acercandose a mi, abrazandome por la espalda y susurrandome al oido - tengo otro "problema" en el que me podrias ayudar...

Sentir su aliento tan cerca me encendio. Llevabamos saliendo casi 3 meses... ¿por qué no podiamos simplemente hacerlo? El negocio de la panaderia de mis padres habia progresado tanto que ahora estaban en el centro de Tokio y no los veria hasta las 10 de la noche... estabamos solos... Ryo y yo completamente solos por varias horas.

Mientras pensaba en esto, note que sus manos se deslizaban por mi pecho hacia mi pantalón, en una caricia que me hacia sentir muy excitado. Busque sus labios, que, como siempre, me recibieron calida y seductoramente. Besar a Ryo se habia convertido en mi adicción personal, en algo sin lo cual no podia vivir. Todo mi cuerpo, a medida que fuimos profundizando y prolongando aquel delicioso manjar, me empezó a gritar: ¡Llego la hora, Takato! ¡Haz el amor con Ryo! ¡VAMOS, AHORA!

- Por favor - me susurró Ryo cuando pudimos detenernos un momento - ya no aguanto más, Takato, necesito hacerlo... quiero sentirte mío... sólo mío... todo tu cuerpo delicioso, todo su aroma a pan dulce recién horneado... Takato - remató mirandome fijamente con sus ojos azules ardiendo en deseo - te deseo...

No tuvo que rogar más. Lo lleve a mi habitación, y me eché en la cama, invitándole con señas a que viniera conmigo. Ryo no se hizo esperar, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo tenía encima mío, besándome con ardor, quitándome la camisa del uniforme con algo más que simple entusiasmo.

Luego que me liberó de la prenda, sus labios se posaron en mi pecho, buscando, acariciando, dando pequeños lametones que cada vez eran más deliciosos y que me hacían deseas que su boca se encontrara más abajo cada vez... Mis manos, por otra parte, se encontraban ocupadas despojandolo de su camiseta, y explorando su deliciosa figura bronceada, intentando grabar su piel en mi memoria. "Voy a hacerlo con Ryo. Hoy va a ser mi primera vez. ¡Diablos, esto se siente muy bien!" pensaba mientras la boca de mi enamorado pasaba a mi abdomen. Si. Ryo era mío. Yo era suyo. Y eso me llenaba de alegría.

Fue entonce cuandro Ryo posó sus labios sobre mi aun cubierta intimidad cuando perdí todo sentido de la realidad. ¡Cuanto placer acababa de sentir! ¿Eso era normal? ¿O acaso era que yo era hipersensible? Debí poner cara de asustado, porque Ryo, al verme, me dijo:

- Takato, no tengas miedo de sentir lo que estás sintiendo. No te haré daño. Disfruta de este momento, mi Takato...

Si... eso iba a hacer... iba a disfrutar cada momento que su cuerpo se entremezclara con el mío. Sólo eso me importaba. Saber que lo que haciamos era por una razón: el me amaba y yo a él. Sólo eso era importante. Nosotros...

//// Fin del Flashback ////

Si. Yo hubiera puesto las manos al fuego por creer que Ryo me amaba sólo a mi. Que yo era especial para él como él era para mi. Habría jurado que me quería por algo más que mi cuerpo si no me hubiera dejado de una manera tan dolorosa... Y no lo digo por simple despecho... las palabras que negaron todo lo que yo creia que él sentía por mi aún estaba grabadas en mi memoria: "¿Quieres saber la verdad?" me había dicho en esa tarde lluviosa, cuando le pregunté el porque de el fin de lo nuestro. "Jamás te quise. Para mi sólo ha sido calentura, Takato. Ha sido divertido y placentero, pero sólo era un juego para mí, nada más. ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te duele saber la verdad? Pues lo siento mucho, Takato... pero aunque ha sido el mejor sexo que he disfrutado... ya me aburrí de tí y de tus manías..."

- ¡Takato! - escuché a mi papá - ¡Tienes visita!

- ¡Ya voy! - respondí, saliendomé de esos recuerdos de Ryo lo mejor que pude, y llendo a recibir a aquella persona a quién le debía la vida... aquel amigo que había evitado que hiciera una tontería por la tristeza y la desesperación que aún sentía... aquel chico que a pesar de que no me correspondía lo que había empezado a sentir por él luego de que me ayudara a no caer en la oscuridad, aún era mi rayo de luz.

- ¡Hola, Takato! - me dijo apenas bajé las escaleras de mi nueva casa-panadería en una de las principales calles de Tokio.

- Hola Henry... ¿Qué tal?

- Yo estoy bien... tú, ¿cómo lo estás llevando? - pude distinguir en sus ojos grises una genuina preocupacíón, y eso empezó a debilitar todo el autocontrol que estaba haciendo para no llorar enfrente de mis padres.

- No quiero que hablemos aquí - dije lo más rápido que pude antes de empezar a sollozar - ¿Subimos?¨

Henry no me respondío, pero yo sabía que estaba viniendo detrás de mi, hacia mi habitación.

Cuando entramos, Henry abrío la ventana para que entrara aire fresco, y sentado en mi cama, me dijo

- Ahora... cuentame, ¿Aún sigues extrañando a Ryo?

- No exactamente - le respondí, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos - tan sólo... extraño el sentirme asi de amado por alguien...

- Pero él no te amaba - me señalo sin rodeos. Yo lo miré desamparado. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero Ryo me hizo sentir así... - Lamento que suene duro, pero debes entender que Ryo tan sólo te uso para saciar su líbido un tiempo... y tú aún miras el sexo como una muestra de amor, pero para él no fue lo mismo, y es por eso que te sientes así... Takato, no llores, por favor, es duro, pero es la verdad...

¡Ya sabía que era verdad, pero no lloraba por eso! Estaba frente a la razón de mi existencia... habiéndole desnudado mi alma para que viera todas las heridas, y aunque me las estaba curando poco a poco, no entendía como no podía ver que yo le amaba por sobre todas las cosas existentes... No entendía, en absoluto.

- Henry, no estoy llorando por eso... - mi boca se empezó a mover por si sóla, reproduciendo las palabras que gritaba mi corazón sin que mi sentido común pudiera hacer algo al respecto - sino por que... Henry, yo te debo la vida... sino fuera por ti, yo habría saltado por aquel acantilado hace un mes... no quería existir más sabiendo que había amado a alguien que tan solo sintío algo de calentura por mi... entonces, te volviste mi lugar seguro, y contigo pude llorar sin sentirme estúpido y decir todo lo que me hería en lo más profundo de mi ser... lo que quiero decir es que... - le miré a los ojos y ví la confusión y la preocupación mezcladas en su rostro puro. Era ahora o nunca - te abrí mi corazón, mostrando todo lo que hubo y hay en él... porque te pertenece... Henry, yo te amo... y no sé como sucedio... tan sólo fue que nunca me sentí tan seguro de que todo podría salir bien... como cuando estoy contigo... y no existe otro nombre para la ansiedad que siento cuando no estás, la felicidad cuando estas conmigo, la preocupación cuando no tengo noticias tuyas o el júbilo que siento cuando dices mi nombre... Henry, te amo...

Y allí enmudecí. Listo, lo había hecho. Probablemente me dijera loco, pervertido o estúpido y me dejaría. Cual no sería mi sorpresa cuando sentí sus brazos circundando mi cuerpo. Si, Henry me estaba abrazando. Me sentí feliz, dichoso, en éxtasis. ¡Henry me estaba abrazando! ¡No era sólo un sueño, lo estaba haciendo en verdad!

- Debo confesarte algo - me dijo, mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba el pelo, y yo me refugiaba en su abrazo al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo - Yo ya sabía que algo pasaba entre Ryo y tú, y es por eso que era tan hostil con él... porque sabía que tu probablemente le querías mucho más de lo que deberías... y Ryo tan sólo era un chico que satisfacía sus deseos con cualquier persona que encuentra... Yo me sentía preocupado por ti en muchas maneras... porque siempre te quise mucho - y entonces, sentí como sus brazos dejaban de aferrarse a mí, mientras continuaba - pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti... Takato, tu eres mi mejor amigo y probablemente eres la mejor persona que conoceré en toda mi vida... pero no puedo verte de la manera que tu quisieras que te viera... Yo tambien te amo, Takato, pero no de la misma manera que tú.

Me sentí hundido en ese instante... sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... sentí las lágrimas hacer otra vez su aparición, pero por una vez, no me importo llorar a lágrimam viva. ¿Siempre iba a estar así? ¿Siempre iba a enamorarme de personas que no me amaban? Me sentí idiota, desee con todas mis fuerzas morir...

- Esta bien, Henry - dije, cuando pude controlar mis sollozos - no importa... yo... voy a estar bien...

- Lamento que no sea suficiente para tí lo que siento- me dijo Henry, y luego, puso su mano en mi mejilla y restaño algunas lágrimas fugitivas - pero siempre me vas a tener a tu lado... como amigo claro, pero puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que necesites para sentirte mejor, pues tú eres mi mejor amigo, eres más que un hermano para mí... eres parte de mí...

Me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Me dedicó una sonrisa suave, tierna, cómo las que yo amaba ver en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreirle y sentirme feliz de que Henry estaría conmigo siempre que lo necesitara...

- Gracias, Henry. Muchas gracias

- De nada, Takato. No te preocupes, que todo saldrá bien

- ¿Momantai? - le pregunté mirando su sonrisa ensancharse

- Si, momantai...

Esa noche, pude dormir tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pues estuve seguro de una sola cosa...

Henry no me amaba, pero mientras yo pueda tener su sonrisa, sería feliz.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA acabé, no lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, puse a Ryo de malo, pero no es porque me caiga mal o algo así... pero no se me ocurría a quien mas poner jejeje

Creyeron que iba a acabar en un final de cuentos??? Nee, sorpresa, sorpresa!!!!! pero para la gente ansiosa por algo así, pronto se me ocurrirá una idea para TakatoXHenry o TakatoXRyo...

Y no quise extenderme mucho en la parte cuando Takato pierde la virginidad con Ryo porque la pareja principal de este fic es TakatoXHenry y porque mi primer lemon tiene que ser de Shaman King!!! xD.

Bueno, saludos a todos los lectores que se atrevieron a llegar hasta aquí y gracias por todo. Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
